When Life Starts to Crumble
by BluCrescent Moon
Summary: "Re- Written of A Resilience Sprit Who Never Withers." Giving up at birth, Kagome's world, and the world around her; begins to crumble. Will she be able to save it or will she be the cause the world's destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**_When Life Starts to Crumbles_**

**_Secret Adoption_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company are, sadly; not mine to claim. However, the good thing is, is that this story is so Enjoy._

* * *

He looked upon the small bundle of joy that the nurse was holding delicately, in a small pink blanket, in the confines of the infant infirmary. A healthy baby girl from what he could surely tell. She bore wavy black hair, and her cheeks were a rose color. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, which made him wonder what her eye color was. He could tell right away, when she got older, she would be indeed beautiful; but there was one small problem….she was not his beautiful off-spring.

His eyes bled a heavy red as he stared upon the face of the calm child that made his whole world fall apart. He was a demon and the child was human and not half demon like she was supposed to be. She held no trace of demon blood in her system what so ever. All he could sense, see and smell, from the child was its human and only human blood.

Without thinking he smashed his fist into the glass window making it heavily, causing the nurse to shriek and jerk the baby in her hands taking cover behind a nearby desk. Every infant in the nursery room began to shriek out and cry except the child that was held in the nurse's hands.

_"How could she….._" he said looking through the now broken glass.

_"Why would she…when did she….who is he…"_ was his broken sentences, as he tried to focus his jumbled thoughts.

_"Nothing is never what it seems son."_ said a deep voice from behind.

_"Why father…"_ he said sounding broken. He was leaning up against the glass window fist still clenched and eyes closed.

_"Don't worry my son…I will take care of it, but I will need your help."_

_"What is it father?"_ he said walking towards the man.

_"A suitable family has been found for the child's care. All you need to do is get the adoption papers signed without Satsuki knowing."_ He said grabbing his son shoulder and turning him around. _"We cannot have such shame brought upon our family crest."_ He watched as he son anger showed on his face before his son closed his eyes. _"Listen to me son…this has to be done. There is too much at stake."_

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention and they both turns around to come face to face with the doctor. In his possession was the adoption paper in his hand.

_"I understand father. I will talk to my mate... alone and get her to sign the documents."_

_"And one other thing, I must ask you to do."_

_"what is that?"_

_"You must not tell Satsuki of what you have learned."_

_"For what reas…."_

_"It will be your downfall as well as hers! I know this is much to bear, but she must not know. You must reset your broken life. You must show her that this cursed night had not exists!"_

_"Yes father."_ He said taking the papers and silently walked into his wife room and shut the door and leaned up against it, eyes closed; gathering his thoughts together. He would leave the matters of the hospital staff to his father. His main concern for the time being would be his wife.

_"Satsuki …. I'm sorry…"_ he said with his head turned away and hands tight on the knob. The weak smile his wife had showed him made his stomach as it fell from her face bright face. He mentally agreed this was for the best. That he will start over with his mate. He was going to eventually confront her in due time, but now he changed his mind. He would fully follow his father's orders all the way to his grave. Looking down out the adoption paper he clutched them in his hand as he made his way over to her. _"We have to sign this Death Certificated."_

Satsuki singed the papers without reading them and handed them to her husband before dropping her head into her hands and cried some more. Opening up the door slightly, he through the documents into his father grasp, before shutting the door.

Starring at the closed door for a split second longer, he turned with a heavy sigh and heart, and made his way to the nursery to retrieve the crying child before heading to a separated room at the other end of the hospital. With each step guilt and sorrow swelled in his chest, but he kept telling himself that this was for the child's own protection. Taking the still crying infants hand, he sung a lullaby that had seemed long forgotten in his memory of his mate:

_"Come stop you crying it will be ole right._

_Just take my hand, and hold it tight._

_I will protect you, from; all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us; can't be broken._

_I will be here; don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart; … always."_

Stopping for a seconded, he pulled a midnight blue dog collar that out of his trench coat pocket. On it bared the northern crest of a light blue crescent moon and a five point star, as the one on top of his forehead; and a named carved into it on the underside of it. He gently places the obviously large trinket around the child's neck, watching it as it shrunk to fit, before kissing the girl on her head. Hugging her tight he continued down the hall into the ICU and to the last door on the right at the end of the hall and into the room where the couple was waiting.

As he entered he gave a man the papers to look over and sign and walked over the weakened woman who sat up in bed. Bending down he placed the child into the heart-broken woman's arms making tears swell into her eye. The child begun to cry wanting out of the new embrace and back into the old embrace.

_"Take care of her for she is very special."_Said the demon; putting a large clawed hand over her head making the baby crying stop briefly.

_"Yes Lord Akashi. We will take good care of her."_ Looking down at the baby she hugged it to her chest.

_"Be a good girl….Kagome."_ With one last kiss to the forehead he made his way out the room not looking back. To scare, that if he do, he wouldn't be able to go through with his heart breaking and unbearable plan. Shutting the door he leaned against the door, with the knob tight in his grasp he whispered: _"You'll be in my heart…..always."_

_"…and that she'll be your name…Kagome Satsuki Higurashi…"_ said the woman as her husband walked toward her and their new child.

* * *

BluCrescent Moon

* * *

_Read and tell me what you think. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**_When Life Starts to Crumbles_**

**_New Student_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company are, sadly; not mine to claim. However, on the good note, this story is so Enjoy._

* * *

Kagome looked at her new school in complete astonishment. She couldn't really understand why her brothers hated school so much. _'Look at all the people.'_ She thought looking around the clicks that littered the front court yard. _'It's really diverse.'_ Moving along to the front doors Kagome didn.t notices some of the looks she was receiving from the student body. '_I wonder when oniichan will arrive. I hope he isn't too mad about me leaving without him this morning. Oh well.'_

Seigaku High was a three story brick building, though some of the classes weren't normal classes, due

As Kagome walked she paid partly attention to where she was going, so it was no surprised when she ran smack into a back of a non-moving figure and toppling over it; taking the body down with her.

_"Gomenosai,(Sorry) I should have been paying attention to where I was going_." Kagome said, straddling the guys back while trying to get her bearings.

"It's fine, though you can get off me."

"Ohh Sorry."

Kagome got up off the boy and helped him to his feet. He was about a foot taller than her five-nine height. He had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and a long brown tail tucked sort of between his legs. He was currently brushing off his black shirt that read "big bad WOLF" and khaki pants.

_"So, what's your name girl? You don't look familiar."_ Said the man, turning his crystal blue eyes towards her.

_"Higurashi, Kagome."_ Kagome answer bowing her head. _"I'm new here. What's your name?"_

_"Kairu, Koga. Need a guide?"_

Kagome smiled at Koga. _"Yes pleas. Can you show me to the office pleas?"_

_"Sure, this way."_ Koga said heading to the nearest doors and straight for the office, opening up the doors for her. "Here you go. Sinzuna-sensei will be with you in a sec. I have to go, class starts in a couple of minutes."

_"Thanks again Koga. Hope to see you around"_

_"Sure, ja." (bye) He said, walking out the door."_

Kagome walked up to counter when a woman in jeans and a white fitted polo shirt came out one of the back office. Her brig "May I help you Ms."

_"Hai (yes), I'm Higurashi, Kagome the new transfer student."_

_"Ah, yes. Ms. Higurashi I've been waiting for you. Give me a minute to get your class schedule printed and I'll show you to your class."_ She said logging in and began typing. Not to soon after she set down, Kagome heard a bell wrong and herd the scattering patterns of the student body.

After standing a while Kagome set down starring out the pictures and awards on the wall. _'They have won so many. Even academic excellent several years running. Impressive.'_

_"Here we go. Sorry it took so long. Couldn't find you for a second."_ She said handing her a couple of color sheets of papers. Opening the office door Kagome followed the clerk. _"Here is your class schedule and locker combination. Take the pink one to the Library to retrieve your planner and books. You can do that during your lunch period or before you go home. All your teachers have already been informed that you won't have your books."_ They had come to a plain looking door and knocked on it, having it open a couple second later.

_"How may I help you?"_

_"Hi Mrs. Tsunada-sama, this is Ms. Higurashi, Kagome. She's your new student."_

_"Hai (yes). Please Mrs. Higurashi come in."_

_"Hai.(yes)"_ Kagome stepped into the classroom and the teacher shut the door behind.

_"Attention class. We have a new student with us. Please introduce yourself."_

_"Higarashi, Kagome is my name and well the rest is pretty much written in stone."_

_"Oaky Kagome, take the empty seat in front of Miroku. Miroku raise your hand."_

Kagome set down and class continued on for another thirty minutes. During that time she had felt eyes boring into her from behind, and then two more sets. Though, one of the sets felt a little malice in her oppione.

_"It's not nice to stare."_ Kagome said picking up her things from her desk and turned around.

_"That human look doesn't suite either Onee-chan (sister)."_

_"Onee- Chan (s__ister)? You're related?"_ Said a feminine behind Miroku making the two turn turned towards the voices.

BluCrescent Moon

* * *

_Thanx for the reviews_

_Catdog: __(even though I have no Idea what you mean.)_

_Serenity Alexander: thank you_

* * *

_Read and tell me what you think. Till next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**_When Life Starts to Crumbles_**

**_Painful change_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company are, sadly; not mine to claim. However, on the good note, this story is so Enjoy._

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her childhood friend with a big smile. In her hometown in Osaka, she had been very lonely without him. She knew transferring to Seigaku High she would eventually meet up with him, but not this soon. However, the new voice brought her back to the present

"_Yea we know each other, though no real relation. Sango, Inuyasha meet my friend from my hometown of Osaka. Kagome this is Kuwashima, Sango from the demon slayer depart of defience and Takahashi, Inuyasha, young lord of the western lands."_

Sango is about 5'7 in height and was dressed in a green mini skirt with a black tank top and flip-flops. Her long brown hair was tied into a high pony tail and she a big chest nut brown eyes.

Inuyasha was a 5'9 giant like Miroku. He had on a black tall tee with red basketball shorts. What stood out the most was his long sliver hair and fierce golden eyes that at the moment looked a little irritated. He had two sliver appendixes place on top of his head, showing his heritage of demon blood.

"_So you're the infamous Sango. I'm surprised you landed a girl to put up with all your hentai behavior Roku."_ Kagome said throwing her arms around Miroku shoulders.

"_We…we're not together."_ Sango stuttered turning a light shade of red.

"_Yea. More like her personal punching bag is more like."_ Said Inuyasha, eyeing Kagome from head to toe.

Kagome wore a black beater over a green one, that had a large silver dog on it with a large red tongue and an overly zipper sticking out the back. Her shirt said _"My name is GUR,"_ in bold white lettering with black skinny jeans a sliver studded belt and black and green Gur high-tops. She had deep brown eyes and long black hair that seemed untamed.

"_Yea, well that doesn't surprise me."_ Kagome said flexing her arms around Miroku's neck putting his face right in her breast as she noogied him with her free arm. _"Back at home, he was my personal punching bag. Someone had to take my place here."_

Kagome let go of Miroku head so he could get up but Miroku stayed in the same place. _"Don't let up now, I was enjoying myself." _Miroku said as kagome caught on to what he was meaning, and slammed her fist down on top of his head lunching Miroku face first into the hallways' floor.

"_Miroku you prev. You haven't changed a bit."_

"_You can say that again."_ Inuyasha said hoisting Miroku up by the collar of his purple shirt so he wouldn't get trampled on by the other students in the hallway.

"_Let's get to class. I have phycology with the horrible Mrs. Tsubaki. You know how she loves handing out the detention slips."_

Kagome glanced down at her class time table. _"Well I guess I am in luck. I have her next also. Would you do the honor of escorting me to her class?"_ asked Kagome bowing dramatically towards Sango.

Sango laughed and bowed dramatically towards Kagome. _"Please, the pleasure is all mine."_ She said link her arm with Kagome and began walking down the hall_. "We'll meet you boys at lunch."_ She called back before they disappeared into the sea of people.

"_You sure do have a thing for violent woman Miroku."_ Said Inuyasha as he carried Miroku to their next class. The girl may have been small, but she had carried a hell of a punch.

"_I can't help it. I love the challenge."_ Said Miroku with a weak smile.

Third period ended quickly and they all met up at the front of the school for lunch.

"_So where are we going for lunch today."_ Inuyasha ask swing his keys around on his fingers, leading the group to a blood red vehicle.

"_How about we go somewhere that has a sushi bar?"_ questioned Sango. Kagome halted her steps making Sango slam into her. _"What's wrong Kagome?"_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's car in disbelief. _"Are you kidding me?"_ said Kagome with budging eyes. _"You own a 2013 Bentley Continental GTC V8."_

"_Yea, so what of it. It's just a car."_

Kagome looked at him like he just grew another head."_This vehicle is one of the hottest convertibles on the market. It's has a V8 Twin Turbo engine and can reach up to 60 mph in 4.7 seconds flat. It also has the horsepower of 500 and the max RPM's of 600. Maximum speed of 301km/h which is 187mph."_

"_Damn. That's pretty impressive..."_ Said Inuyasha. _'…and so hot.'_ He thought.

"_You sure do know your cars."_ Said Sango.

"_Please don't get her started."_ Said Miroku rubbing his eyes. _"She can go on forever about cars."_

"_Can it, Romeo. Thought I never see one in person let alone drive in one. Inuyasha you got to let me take a peak under this baby."_

"_Later Kagome, lunch now car later."_Miroku said heading to the car followed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took them to a small café called Satsuki (Swamp Month or just May). It had no sushi bar, but they did sever a good variety of sushi. The menu was a bit expensive, but well worth it. After all, she was hanging around a group of rich kids.

They headed back to school and fifth hour came and gone. Kagome had business three with Sango and Inuyasha while Miroku had demonology; which gave Kagome the chance to learn about Inuyasha and Sango on h whole new level. It was now seventh hour and they all had physical education together. Kagome was glad to meet up with Koga in this class as well.

"_I want girls on one side of the gym, boys on the other. Today were playing doge ball. We want to see what your reflexes and self-control."_ Said Saji the male coach, whom looked to be a lizard demon of some sort.

"_You have ten seconds and you'll start on my whistle. Rules are you get hit with a red ball your out. If one of the team catches a ball one person can jump back in. I'll keep track of points. On my mark…go."_ Said Kiyosi, the female teacher who was a trained and skilled miko (priestess).

The class began to split up and grab balls form a basketball rack on their side of the of the basketball line. The whistle blew and balls went flying. Bodies of white and black went launching all over the place and the coaches blew their whistles and called on those who were hit with the ball.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Kagome felt it. A strong demonic pule that had her stopping in her tracks. Preoccupied for that split second, Kagome was also hit in the stomach with a ball and it sent her crashing to the floor, hard and fast.

'_Why now?_' she asked herself as she curled up into a ball on the hardwood floor. _'Of all times to change back.'_ Kagome shut her eyes in pain as she; barley registered the instructors stopping the game. She could hear Sango ask if she was okay and another voice apologizing for nailing her in the stomach, but she didn't

The class stood around Kagome's prone form as she lay in a ball. Koga kept apologizing for nailing her in the stomach. He hadn't realized that he had thrown the ball hard at all.

"_Everyone stand back. Give her some air. Yuui, go get the nurse; tell her that it is an emergency." _Said Mrs. Kiyoshi coming up behind Kagome as Mr. Saji came around the other end.

Blue sparks flickered around Kagome causing all the students to take a step back. The demons in the room took two steps back. Even Mr. Saji moved away from her. Kagome had begun to release her Miko energy.

"_Kiyoshi, be careful, she starting to release her Miko energy. Class, get to the other side of the room for your safety."_ Saji directed, and the class followed suite with a chatter.

She was in so much pain that she could barely speak. But she knew she had to say something. She couldn't contain her demonic powers for long and her teacher was in danger_. 'I must try.'_ She thought _"Sta…st…stay back."_ Kagome said through clench teeth_. "You're in dan…"_ a sharp wave hit Kagome hard. However she struggled to finish. _"…danger…can't…hold…much…longer...get …seal."_

"_You're going to be okay Kagome."_

* * *

BluCrescent Moon

Note: The 2013 Bentley Continental GTC V8. is an actual car. I looked it up on line. Also is the information about the car is accurate too. I looked it up online myself.

* * *

_Read and tell me what you think. Till next time._


End file.
